Sweet Thistle
by Lixette
Summary: Dans un royaume d'Écosse au bord du précipice, Hermione se doit de suivre une voie qu'elle ne souhaitait pas; pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Univers Alternatif
1. Chapitre I : Universal Peace

Après deux, trois OS et de nombreuses hésitations, je reviens vers vous pour vous présenter ma première fiction. A vrai dire je suis assez tendue face au résultat et j'espère que ça vous plaira…

Les personnages de cette fiction sont à JK Rowling. L'univers quant à lui vient de l'Histoire ainsi que des nombreuses séries que j'ai pu regarder.

 _ **Chapitre I : Universal Peace**_

Le tonnerre vrombissait si fort qu'il en faisait trembler les épais murs de pierre de l'imposant du château Malefoy. Nous étions pourtant au beau milieu du mois d'Août, mais en cette fin d'après-midi orageuse, le ciel était si sombre et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel tant et tant que le château de Poudlard paraissait des plus lugubres. La pluie tombait si fort que les personnes arrivant en calèches devaient se hâter de rentrer dans l'immense hall si elles ne voulaient pas finir totalement détrempées; à l'instar des pauvres paysans qui se dépêchaient de rentrer leurs récoltes à l'abri.  
Hermione Granger prit tout de même le temps d'observer l'impressionnante façade de Poudlard. Elle avait d'abord été frappée par la majesté qui se dégageait des lieux lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le château au loin. Poudlard semblait posé en équilibre sur les montagnes écossaises. Elle avait admiré tout le long du trajet la finesse des tours qui semblaient toucher les cieux. Maintenant, une fois face à l'imposante bâtisse, une angoisse profonde la saisit et elle réprima un frisson. Elle n'était pas seulement ici pour sa première apparition à la cour d'Écosse, mais également pour rencontrer le Prince héritier afin de convenir d'une alliance entre leurs deux familles. En effet, après de nombreux conflits avec le royaume d'Angleterre, la position de Lucius Ier était grandement fragilisée. Par ailleurs, il avait besoin de l'appui d'un puissant pays tel que le royaume de France. Cependant, le jeune roi Henri V, dit Harry le Survivant, ainsi que sa femme Ginevra n'avait, à l'heure, aucune descendance. C'est pourquoi, à regret, il proposa la main de son amie loyale, précieuse alliée et confidente, héritière du puissant comté de Champagne, la gracieuse Hermione Granger.

Hermione aurait tout fait de bonne grâce pour son ami mais il venait de la décevoir terriblement. En effet Harry savait que la jeune femme était éprise de Ronald, le comte de Normandie. Le pire était qu'il la soutenait et qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour inviter le jeune comte à la cour, en dépit des liens qui unissait Ronald à la couronne d'Angleterre ; ennemi commun avec la dynastie Malefoy. Et toute cette entreprise avait réussi à lier les deux jeunes gens. En effet Ronald avait déclaré son amour à sa belle plus tôt dans la belle saison. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Tout ça pour être vendue au plus offrant trois semaines plus tard. Hermione en voulait profondément à Harry et n'était pas prête à lui accorder son pardon tout de suite. Mais il était son Roi, elle ne pouvait donc rien lui refuser. Sans compter sur l'ambition maladive de sa mère qui voyait enfin un moyen d'élever encore un peu plus la domination de sa famille. Cela faisait trois ans que Jeanne essayait de marier sa fille à cette brute de Victor Krum, à la tête du Saint Empire Germanique : preuve que la survie de sa fille n'était rien face à sa soif d'ambition. En effet Victor avait déjà décapité deux de ses quatre femmes car elles ne lui avaient pas donné d'héritiers mâles ; les deux autres étant mortes en couches. Jeanne se ravisa quand on lui proposa le fils unique du roi d'Écosse ; c'était tout aussi bien…

« Hermione voulez-vous bien vous hâter d'entrer ! Vous allez attraper le mal ! Par ailleurs il serait bien impoli de faire attendre le Roi !

\- Oui Mère...

\- Oh mon Dieu vous êtes trempée ! Ce n'est pas convenable ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! »

Pendant que sa mère la sermonnait, Hermione se rendit compte que le hall du château Malefoy était terriblement sombre et froid. Tout était lugubre ici, bien moins rayonnant que sa demeure en France… Son cœur se serra à l'idée de traverser ce hall jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Elle parcourra les immenses couloirs qui la menèrent à la salle du trône, tandis que sa mère lui répétait pour la énième fois la façon de se comporter devant le Roi, qu'Harry n'était qu'un jeune freluquet chanceux et qu'elle aurait ici affaire un Roi aguerri, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ruina encore tous ses espoirs et projets et autres discours grandiloquents. C'était insupportable ! Hermione était déjà bien assez nerveuse ainsi. Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de la salle du trône, le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle dut se ressaisir de justesse car sa mère ne vit pas son trouble. Elle traversa l'immense salle et le temps sembla s'être arrêté… Elle faisait face au couple royal dont la chevelure dorée et les regards glaciaux qu'ils lui lançaient la saisit. Même le sanguinaire Krum était plus chaleureux. Hermione fit une profonde révérence à en faire sourire sa mère, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

« Lady Hermione, comtesse de Champagne, mon épouse la Reine Narcissa et moi-même vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre beau pays et espérons que ce dernier saura vous séduire, _énonça Lucius Ier d'une voix aussi glaçante que son regard._

-Votre Majesté, c'est pour moi un grand honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Dobby va vous conduire à vos appartements. Vous rencontrerez mon fils demain. Lady Jeanne, voulez-vous nous faire l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour le banquet de ce soir ? »

Le ton du Roi était sans appel et Hermione comprit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue à ce banquet. Elle allait devoir diner seule ce soir. Pas pour lui déplaire cela lui donnerait l'occasion de mettre ses idées au clair. Elle suivit Dobby jusqu'à ses appartements, là où elle allait vivre… Du moins jusqu'à son mariage… La chambre était composée de tentures toutes en camaïeu de bleu et au milieu de celle-ci trônait un lit à baldaquin aux grandeurs démesurées… A l'image des monarques qu'elle avait pu entrapercevoir, la pièce était on ne peut plus froide… Hermione s'installa sur le lit… Demain elle rencontrait son promis.  
A la cour de France, on disait du prince Drago qu'il était un coureur de jupons impitoyable et sanguinaire. On racontait qu'il avait au moins trois bâtards et qu'il avait tué une servante de ses propres mains. Hermione avait pour habitude de faire fi des on-dits, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des potins de la cour… Combien de fois l'avait-on imaginée favorite du Roi et autre frivolités… Cependant il était ici question de son avenir. Son cœur se serra une fois de plus et se dit qu'à l'heure actuelle elle aurait pu être en compagnie de Ronald… Trêve de balivernes, elle se promit de remettre ses pensées au lendemain. Elle avait besoin de repos après son éprouvant voyage et se devait d'avoir les idées claires le lendemain.

Voici la fin du mon premier chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce qui pourrait être amélioré, ou tout simplement si ça vous a plu…  
Je devrai poster le prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi prochain au plus tard !

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Lixette


	2. Chapitre II : Emerald Green

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos réactions positives face au premier chapitre je ne pensais vraiment pas en susciter autant !

Je suis désolée de poster ce second chapitre aussi tard, mais j'étais sans ordinateur plus longtemps que prévu.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **oOOo**

 **Chapitre II : Emerald Green**

L'aube pointait seulement le bout de son nez lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla… Elle devait se l'avouer, ce fut la pire nuit de son existence du moins jusqu'à présent… Même la nuit où Harry avait été si malade était moins angoissante. Une épidémie de suette s'était abattue sur le royaume de France et avait fait énormément de victimes. Pendant un mois, la cour avait été enfermée en quarantaine au château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye. Cependant la maladie ne s'arrêta pas à de simples murs et le Roi fut touché… Hermione se souvint que le médecin au service d'Harry lui avait dit sur le ton de la confidence que le Roi ne passerait sans aucun doute pas la nuit… Hermione dormit en tout et pour tout trois misérables heures au chevet du Roi… Non seulement Harry survécu, mais la jeune comtesse ne contracta jamais la maladie… De cette fameuse nuit, le Roi Henri V fut surnommé Harry le Survivant, et on soupçonna Hermione de pratiquer la sorcellerie. Rumeur très vite démentie par le médecin de sa Majesté argument de poids.

Toujours est-il qu'Hermione pensait qu'elle avait atteint le paroxysme de l'angoisse au cours de cet épisode épidémique... Cependant les records avaient été battu ici au sein du royaume d'Ecosse. De plus l'orage avait tonné toute la nuit… Le temps au petit matin semblait d'ailleurs en adéquation avec son état d'esprit… Le gris des remparts se fondait avec celui du ciel et de la pluie…

Hermione se leva et se demanda si une quelconque femme de chambre lui avait été octroyée ou si elle devait se débrouiller seule, pour sa rencontre avec le Prince Drago Malefoy, comme la veille au soir. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quand elle rencontrait le prince. Cela pouvait bien être dans la minute comme à la fin de la journée. Hermione soupira, résignée, et observa les toilettes qu'elle avait soigneusement rangées à son arrivée dans ses appartements, afin de ne plus penser à rien. Ses longs doigts fins s'arrêtèrent au toucher de l'épais velours satiné d'une robe. Cette dernière était d'un vert si profond qu'on se noyait dans sa contemplation. C'était Harry qui lui avait offert cette merveille avant qu'elle ne parte…

« Tu ne m'oublieras pas ainsi ma chère. Cette robe est de la couleur des yeux que tu as tant et tant complimentés… » lui avait-il dit…

Hermione fut submergée par une vague de déception, de tristesse et de colère… Elle venait à peine d'essuyer une larme de rage vagabonde qu'on frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme blonde fit son apparition dans la pièce. Elle fixa Hermione de ses orbes bleus immenses que la jeune femme en fut décontenancée.

« Lady Hermione, je suis Luna Lovegood, fille de Xenophilius Lovegood, 10ème comte de Sutherland. Je m'occuperai de vous préparer au lever tandis que Lady Delacour, votre amie vous préparera au coucher.

-Bien, merci Lady Luna.

-On m'a également chargée de vous prévenir quant à l'heure de votre rencontre avec son altesse sérénissime. En effet un banquet a été organisé en l'honneur de votre arrivée et des accords entre son altesse Lucius Ier, le Roi de France et la comtesse douairière de Champagne. Vous rencontrerez le Prince à cette occasion. Je serai également présente pour vous préparer. Vous pouvez ainsi disposer de votre journée et du château à votre guise.

-Je suis heureuse de connaître enfin l'heure de ma rencontre avec le prince, assura Hermione d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait enjoué. Nous gardons donc cette robe pour cette occasion, poursuivit-elle en désignant le présent du Roi de France, à moins que le Prince ait le vert en horreur. Toujours est-il que je me parerai de cette robe bleue pour la journée Lady Luna.

-Bien Madame. »

Une fois ce court échange terminé, Hermione retourna dans ses songes tandis que Luna l'habillait. Elle ne rencontrait le prince que dans la soirée, ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'éclaircir l'esprit après la nuit épouvantable qu'elle venait de passer…

Hermione passa donc sa journée à errer dans le château de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans une immense bibliothèque. Cette pièce contrastait avec l'ensemble du palais tant elle était chaleureuse. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la cour de France, Hermione se sentit bien. D'épais manuscrits emplissaient les étagères et Hermione remercia le ciel d'être née noble et d'avoir ainsi eut accès à la lecture et à certaines connaissances. Son père avait toujours beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle eut les meilleurs précepteurs du royaume et lui avait souvent répété que c'était un véritable gâchis qu'elle soit née femme. Cette grande culture avait souvent été l'origine des rumeurs de sorcellerie dont elle était victime. Mais Hermione n'avait cure des autres. Pour rien au monde elle ne renierait ses connaissances. Elle s'installa sur la première table, sur laquelle reposait un imposant grimoire intitulé _Histoire de Poudlard_.

 **oOOo**

La journée passa vite, trop rapidement aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle souhaitait seulement rester dans e havre de paix… D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé sa lecture. Cependant son devoir l'appelait et elle n'avait pas envie d'énerver le prince surtout après tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté. De plus Luna risquait de l'attendre. Elle se mit donc en route et se promit de revenir dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva à ses appartements, Luna était déjà présente et observait le mur face à elle comme si une étrange créature s'y trouvait. En effet, après s'être trompée trois fois d'escaliers, avoir tourné quatre fois au mauvais endroit et enfin demandé son chemin à chaque valet qu'elle pouvait croiser, Hermione était très en retard… Si seulement elle n'avait pas erré comme une âme en peine plus tôt dans la matinée…

A peine avait-elle franchi le pas de la porte que les boucles d'or s'affairèrent à préparer Hermione. Cette dernière savait qu'elle avait choisi la bonne toilette lorsqu'elle se contempla dans le miroir. Sa peau de porcelaine tranchait avec la couleur émeraude de sa robe, et la jeune comtesse semblait irréaliste, intouchable. De plus Luna avait effectué un véritable travail d'orfèvre avec ses cheveux. Ses orbes noisettes étaient cependant dénués de leur éclat, autrefois pourtant si brillants de malice et d'espièglerie. Cette caractéristique renforçait néanmoins l'allure fantomatique et envoutante de la jeune femme.

Une fois prête, Hermione se hâta de rejoindre la salle des banquets, escortée par Luna. Les deux femmes courraient dans le dédale de couloirs et arrivées devant les portes, Hermione retint son souffle et se tourna vers Luna. Celle-ci lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et très énigmatique puis lui intima de se dépêcher car elle était déjà bien assez en retard.

Les valets ouvrirent les portes, et Hermione se jeta dans la fosse aux serpents.

 **oOOo**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle des banquets, Hermione sentit tous les regards converger vers elle. Une sorte d'enclume sembla tomber dans son estomac et un étau parut lui comprimer totalement les poumons. Son souffle fut coupé pendant une seconde. Le silence dans la salle semblait venir de la nuit des temps… Seul le son de ses talons qui martelaient la pierre sombre de Poudlard résonnait dans la pièce. Elle fit une profonde révérence aux monarques face à elle, lorsqu'un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. En effet une jeune femme brune, une des plus belles qu'elle n'eut jamais vu jusqu'à présent, était accrochée au bras d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que la comtesse. La couleur des cheveux similaire à celle du couple royal laissait peu de doute quant à l'identité de la personne. On lui avait décrit maintes et maintes fois la cruauté du prince héritier mais elle était bien loin d'imaginer la prestance qui se dégageait de Drago Malefoy. Il était d'une de ces beautés malsaines, celles dont on ne pouvait se délecter. Et Hermione ne pouvait détourner son regard. Cependant elle croisa celui du prince lui crachant tout son mépris. Peut-être sa réputation était fondée après tout… Hermione se ressaisit et se courba devant celui qui était son promis…

« Mes Dames et mes Sires, laissez-moi vous présenter Hermione Jeanne Granger, Comtesse de Champagne et votre future Reine d'Ecosse. Peut-être d'ailleurs devrai-je vous offrir une carte du château Lady Hermione, j'aurai ainsi peut-être l'espoir de vous voir à l'heure pour notre mariage, claqua la voix froide de Drago.

-Votre Majesté…, bredouilla Hermione, ayant perdu sa répartie face à l'humiliation publique.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter Lady Astoria. Habituez-vous à la voir à mon bras. Il semblerait qu'en plus d'être ponctuelle, elle vous ait devancé quant à mes faveurs. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser Malady »

Et le prince se détourna d'Hermione, sans un regard. Hermione était désemparée… Elle croisa le regard de sa mère et ni lu que de la désapprobation. La jeune femme ravala son désespoir et alla s'asseoir, non sans s'être servie une bonne rasade de vin.

« Quelle horreur, même en terme de vin tout est fade ici, marmonna Hermione.

-Je dois avouer qu'après cinq ans passés ici à la cour d'Ecosse rien ne m'a plus manqué qu'un millésime de Champagne. Malady, excuser-moi de vous importuner, je suis Sir Tom Jédusor, ambassadeur de notre beau royaume de France ici en Ecosse, déclara un jeune homme brun dont la beauté froide devait sans doute rivaliser avec celle du prince héritier.

-Enchantée Sur Jédusor. Excusez mon aigreur, mais si vous vous êtes présenté à moi dans le but de me reprocher mon manque de diplomatie dû à mon retard, vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin, rétorqua Hermione dont le répondant semblait réapparaître.

-Lion de moi cette idée Ma Dame. Je venais en tant qu'allié. Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin d'un ami ici, reprit Jédusor.

-Sachez Monsieur Jédusor que je n'ai besoin de personne. Je sais très bien me débrouiller seule, cingla Hermione.

-Très bien Ma Dame, mais permettez-moi de vous inviter à danser pour pardonner cet affront.

-Est-ce très raisonnable ? Je crois plutôt que je vais faire oublier ma présence à ce banquet si vous voulez bien, rétorqua la jeune femme agacée.

-Dame Hermione, sachez que lorsque les Ecossais verront cette splendide robe tournoyer autour de vous, ils oublieront votre erreur de ce soir. De plus, j'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez l'une des danseuses les plus gracieuses de France. Permettez-moi d'élargir cette affirmation au royaume d'Ecosse, souffla l'ambassadeur d'une voix des plus charmeuses. »

Hermione saisit timidement la main que lui tendait Jédusor et, toujours hésitante, suivit l'ambassadeur. Contre toute attente, Jédusor s'avéra être un excellent danseur et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione s'amusa. La voir si souriante et gracieuse était un spectacle pour tous. Il semblait qu'un halo émeraude se déplaçait au milieu de la salle. Le charmant couple faisait converger les regards sur eux. Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'était que Drago avait très vite délaissé Astoria. Il observait sa promise, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur. Il n'allait pas oublier l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait avec deux pas de danse. Il fallait qu'elle réalise qu'elle 'était plus à la cour de France, et qu'ici, elle n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces du prince.

 **oOOo**

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
Je publierai le troisième lundi prochain sans soucis !

En attendant je vous souhaite toujours de bonnes vacances et (désolée sujet qui fâche) de bons préparatifs de rentrée…

Lixette


	3. Chapitre III : Hidden and Patient

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, qui m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 **oOOo**

 **Chapitre III : Hidden and Patient**

En France, ce qu'Hermione aimait par-dessus tout était lire son courrier au pied du plus vieux chêne planté à la frontière du château des comtes de Champagne à Troyes. Enfant, ce chêne était l'acteur des plus belles parties de jeu d'Hermione, qui préférait grimper jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre plutôt que de suivre ses leçons d'étiquette. Ce chêne fut spectateur de l'amitié naissante entre Hermione et Harry, lorsque le Dauphin vint pour la première fois avec ses parents en voyage, mais également du drame de la vie d'Hermione.

Feu Comte Granger avait pour principe de ne refréner en rien la nature intrépide de son enfant. Il l'observait grimper de la fenêtre de son bureau, le regard attendri, tandis que son épouse suppliait les domestiques pour qu'ils aillent chercher sa fille unique afin de la réprimander. Il n'était pas digne d'une héritière de faire de telles singeries. Hermione passait parfois de longs après-midis consignées dans ses appartements à regarder la vie poursuivre son chemin sans elle au dehors. Le Comte Granger, bien conscient que s'il arrivait malheur à sa fille s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Cependant, il avait pris le parti de laisser le mauvais rôle à sa femme, tandis que lui s'amusait à glisser sous la porte qui menait aux appartements de sa fille divers livres afin de l'occuper pendant ces longues journées. Hermione emportait d'ailleurs partout le premier livre qu'il lui avait offert. _Les contes de Beedle Le Barde_ symbolisait son enfance fougueuse et insouciante d'autrefois.

Lorsque qu'Hermione devint plus grande, le comte avait à cœur de lui apprendre toutes les subtilités de son conté. Ce fut ainsi qu'Hermione prit plaisir à arpenter les rues de Troyes avec toutes ses maisons à colombages, puis celles de Reims, déguisés en marchand, autre idée farfelue du comte. Hermione fut subjuguée par la splendeur de la cathédrale rémoise, et peut être par chauvinisme, mais la jeune femme trouva toujours que la cathédrale parisienne était ridicule face à la majesté de celle de sa région.

Ce fut ainsi que le comte Granger eut préparé sa fille à devenir la comtesse de Champagne. En la voyant grandir et s'épanouir, François Granger vivait de façon plus tranquille. Il savait que sa fille avait les capacités de prendre les bonnes décisions en toutes circonstances. Par ailleurs, il était fier de la fougue et de la passion qui habitaient son enfant.

Un jour, alors qu'Hermione était de retour de la cour, Jeanne faisait encore esclandre car sa fille avait tenu tête au Roi Henri. Le comte Granger quant à lui était fier car il avait encore la preuve que personne ne dicterait une quelconque conduite à son enfant, et qu'elle ne servirait pas ses sujets à roi fou qui ne penserait à leur bien. Cependant, voyant que les jérémiades de sa femme ne se tarissaient pas, et qu'Hermione n'était pas venue voir ses vieux parents pour se faire réprimander, le comte proposa à sa fille de partir en promenade à cheval. Une fois sur le dos de leur monture, le comte et son héritière parlaient des cancans de la cour, des auteurs à la mode, de la politique contre le royaume d'Espagne… Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne tenait pas sa fougue de sa mère. Ce fut ainsi que le comte proposa une course jusqu'au vieux chêne. Et Hermione s'empressa d'accepter, pour sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, l'adrénaline de la compétition et poursuivre le bonheur qu'elle partageait à l'instant avec son père. Pendant longtemps Hermione se sera sentie coupable c'était également dans sa nature. Si seulement elle avait décliné la proposition, ou alors qu'elle eut un tempérament moins compétitif, si elle avait attention à la haie qui se hissait devant le chêne. Toujours était-il que dans sa condition physique la haie n'était qu'une futilité, contrairement à son part. La chute fut fatale et fort heureusement il ne souffrit pas. Mais son père n'était plus de ce monde… Pendant des mois Hermione fut dans un état de désolation. Ronald, Ginevra et Harry avaient tout essayé pour lui remonter le moral. Ils avaient organisé divers bals, jeux de cour ou encore une longue promenade dans Paris en pensant naïvement que cela l'eut diverti. Mais Hermione resta inconsolable et errer dans les couloirs du palais du Louvre devint sa seule activité. Elle ne voulait plus retourner en Champagne, elle ne voulait plus voir personne, elle voulait seulement que le Seigneur soit clément avec son âme car elle était persuadée d'avoir commis un parricide.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione eut envie de sortir dans la capitale. Ainsi elle se promena jusqu'à la tour Saint Jacques, seule et profita des rayons de Soleil qui tombaient délicatement sur sous visage. La tour n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'île de la Cité, et Hermione eut encore une fois l'envie d'aller prier pour son père à la cathédrale. Une fois sur l'étroit parvis de l'édifice, devant Notre-Dame de Paris, Hermione admira les hautes tours et la galerie des Rois. Et puis elle se dit encore une fois que la cathédrale de Reims était cent fois plus majestueuse et qu'il était donc tout à fait normal que les Rois préféraient être sacrés dans la grande ville champenoise. Et puis ce fut une évidence, Hermione devait s'acquitter de ses devoirs, s'occuper de sa mère, et des champenois.

Hermione se promenait dans les vignes plantées sur les flancs de la montagne de Reims. L'automne s'était doucement installé sur le Royaume, et les chatoyantes, cuivrées et ambrées des feuilles étaient sources de sérénité pour Hermione. La jeune femme tenait dans sa main une lettre de son défunt père, adressée à son nom. Un comte devait sans doute prévoir sa mort à tout instant, ou alors feu Comte Granger était prévoyant. Toujours était-il qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus lire ce courrier sous le chêne qui lui rappelait tant cet atroce souvenir. La jeune femme préféra donc le cadre de ses promenades préférées du vivant de son père. Les vignes du domaines Granger étaient une autre échappatoire pour Hermione. Et elle lui rappelait à quel point elle aimait son père. Ce dernier, dans sa lettre, la nommait comtesse s'il venait à mourir et surtout la suppliait d'épouser par amour et non par soucis de plaire ou de faire plaisir.

Hermione se fit donc la promesse de ne plus jamais se laisser abattre et de faire briller le nom de Granger dans le royaume. Hermione se fit la promesse d'essayer d'appliquer les dernières volontés de son père.

 **oOOo**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée en Ecosse, et cette dernière était bien morose. Au lendemain du fiasco du banquet, Fleur Delacour, sa dame de chambre du matin, et la comtesse douairière Jeanne étaient présentes dans les appartements de la demoiselle.

« Hermione ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Nous devons parler jeune fille, notamment de votre conduite d'hier soir vous vous en doutez ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point Dame Fleur et moi-même étions honteuses de votre comportement ! Mais que vous est-il passé par la tête Hermione ? Arriver terriblement en retard à un banquet en votre honneur est une chose, mais danser avec un homme en est une autre ! hurlait la comtesse douairière.

-Avez-vous pensé à votre réputation une minute Dame Hermione ? Vous vous êtes compromise auprès du prince ! énonçait Fleur.

-Je n'ai fait que danser avec l'ambassadeur de France Baronne, de plus je ne me suis en rien compromise auprès de prince, éludait Hermione, ennuyée.

-Vous êtes supposée sorcière, maîtresse du Roi de France et maintenant la catin d'un ambassadeur ! Mais Hermione, quand allez-vous vous comporter comme je vous l'ai enseigné ? Votre avez passé trop de temps avec votre idiot de père !

-La jalousie vous va très mal Dame Jeanne. Veuillez quitter mes appartements sur le champ !

-Il n'est pas convenable de parler à votre mère Dame Hermione ! s'offusquait Fleur Delacour.

-A-t-elle déjà été ma mère ? M'a-t-elle un jour aimé ? Je ne crois pas maintenant, Baronne, Dame Jeanne, sortez de ces appartements. »

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Hermione gouta aux méandres de la solitude. Elle n'aimait guère sa mère, et encore moins la baronne Delacour, qui avait brisé le cœur du pauvre Ronald. Bien que leur relation fut purement platonique, le jeune comte de Normandie se releva difficilement de cette épreuve. Néanmoins, ces visages avaient le mérite d'être familiers, ce qui leur accordait le privilège d'être rassurants. Mais ce temps était révolu Hermione ne voulait plus entendre parler de sa mère. Elle ne laisserait personne insulter feu comte Granger devant elle.

Hermione passa ainsi sa semaine à regarder la pluie tomber par les grandes fenêtres de Poudlard. Le mois d'Août était déjà bien avancé mais la pluie n'avait cessé et les températures n'étaient pas dignes de celles connues de la jeune femme à Paris. Le temps qu'il faisait affectait énormément son moral, qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe. Hermione n'avait pas revu le prince depuis l'incident du banquet et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Mais elle passait ses journées seule avec pour seul intermède la jolie Lady Luna. L'héritière de Sutherland était un véritable rayon de soleil. Elle semblait lire en Hermione comme dans un livre ouvert et accordait son comportement en fonction de l'humeur du jour de la comtesse. Hermione attendait souvent joyeusement l'arrivée de Luna. La jeune femme avait suivi son père à travers l'Europe et avait ainsi de nombreux récits à raconter, ce qu'Hermione appréciait beaucoup. Néanmoins, Luna ajoutait souvent à ses récits différents animaux légendaires qu'elle assurait avoir vu et étudié. Ainsi Hermione apprit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les licornes, les hyppogriffes, et autres doxys. Bien qu'elle fut un peu loufoque, Hermione appréciait réellement Luna.

Lorsqu'elle n'écoutait pas les innombrables épopées de Luna, Hermione passait son temps dans l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle dévorait d'ailleurs _L'histoire de Poudlard_ , à la fois pour sa culture, son devoir en tant qu'hypothétique future reine de ce royaume, mais aussi car l'histoire de ce lieu était tout simplement passionnante ! Le château avait été construit des siècles auparavant par les descendants directs du Roi Merlin, fondateur du royaume d'Ecosse. Ainsi Salazar, héritier présomptif du trône d'Ecosse, Helga et Rowena, princesses d'Ecosse, et Godric, deuxième dans la ligne de succession, imaginèrent un palais qui eut montré la puissance et la majesté de leur famille. Ils furent unis pour accomplir cette tâche, et un chef d'œuvre fut posé sur les montagnes écossaises. Cependant cette unité se ternit bien vite à la mort du roi, leur père. Salazar devint roi comme son ordre de naissance lui donnait ce droit. Cependant Godric ne tarda pas à usurper le pouvoir, se servant de la confiance que le roi lui accorda. Lorsqu'il se proclama roi, Godric envoya son frère et sa famille en exil, ce qui fut sans doute son erreur. Car, lorsque la branche principale usurpatrice s'éteignit, faute d'enfants légitimes, les descendants de Salazar furent les héritiers du trône d'Ecosse.  
Hermione trouvait ces jeux des trônes à la fois très stimulants mais aussi effrayants. Elle fut désolée de voir que l'on pouvait trahir son propre frère juste pour un pouvoir plus grand que celui que le jeune Godric semblait déjà posséder.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Hermione ne fit pas qu'écouter les récits de la Luna.

« Lady Luna, j'ai lu _L'histoire de Poudlard_ au cours de l'après-midi, et, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions, commença Hermione.

-Mais Lady Hermione, vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser.

-Il était écrit que Salazar avait créé une pièce secrète, est-ce vrai ? Et peut-on encore y accéder aujourd'hui ?

-Dans le manuscrit, on raconte que Salazar avait une confiance aveugle en son frère. Cependant l'héritier du trône était très clairvoyant et connaissait les grandes qualités de ses semblables. En effet, Helga était des plus loyales et n'aurait jamais pu trahir un des membres de sa famille. Rowena était une véritable source de savoir, et savait quand et comment servir ses intérêts trahir son frère n'était pas une fin en soi. Quant à Godric, il était d'un courage sans faille, mais agissait parfois sans réfléchir. De plus Salazar savait que la couronne avait de nombreux ennemis. On raconte qu'il créa une salle au cœur du château dans laquelle il enferma un basilic qui se débarrassera de quiconque conspirera contre le roi afin de protéger son statut et celui de ses enfants.

-Mais Godric put s'emparer de la couronne, ainsi ce ne sont que des légendes, éluda Hermione.

-Détrompez-vous, un grand nombre de Sang-Purs ont disparus du château sans laisser de traces…

-De Sang-Purs ? Ils ne complotaient peut-être pas contre le roi, la coupa la comtesse

-Sang-Pur est le nom que l'on donne aux nobles en Ecosse. Et, sauf votre respect comtesse, si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous sauriez que toutes ses personnes conspiraient contre la couronne. De plus les basilics ont la particularité de tuer ceux qui croisent son regard. Je vous apprécie beaucoup Lady Hermione, et je sais que vous êtes attachée au peuple que vous protégez. Vous ferez beaucoup de bien à l'Ecosse si vous devenez Reine. Mais s'il plaît, ne trahissez jamais le roi.

-Je tiens trop à ma tête pour conspirer contre le roi. Mais Lady Luna, j'ai besoin de conseils pour évoluer dans cette cour et comprendre les usages ici en Ecosse. Je vous apprécie beaucoup moi aussi, et j'ai besoin d'une amie dans cet enfer. Voudriez-vous me conseiller et devenir l'amie dont j'ai besoin dans cette cour ?

-Ce serait pour moi un honneur d'être votre amie Lady Hermione, sourit Luna. »

 **oOOo**

Quelques jours encore passèrent sans qu'Hermione n'eut vent des négociations entre le Roi, le Prince, l'ambassadeur et sa mère quant à son mariage. La jeune femme cultivait son amitié naissante avec Luna et il lui sembla qu'il pouvait y avoir du positif pour elle ici en Ecosse. Elle lisait dans ses appartements lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

« Ma Dame, je suis Blaise Zabini, 9ème comte d'Atholl et plus proche conseiller de Prince Drago. Votre présence est requise dans la Grande Salle. Laissez-moi vous escortez, déclara l'homme.

-Comme c'est aimable de la part du Prince de se soucier de ma présence, et de s'inquiéter de mon orientation dans le château, répliqua Hermione sarcastique avant de passer devant l'homme. Ne restez pas planté ici Sire Zabini, vous risqueriez de prendre racine. »

Le cœur d'Hermione faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Son angoisse disparue était revenue au galop et une nouvelle fois le chemin lui sembla interminable. Une fois devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Zabini s'arrêta.

« Tachez d'avoir le même répondant avec le Prince, sinon il risquerait de vous dévorer toute crue, ricana le conseiller »

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire goguenard, c'était la sous-estimer.

Dans la salle, sa mère était à côté du Roi Lucius, et Hermione l'ignora sans aucun scrupule. Le Roi lui tendit un parchemin et une plume, visiblement on attendait qu'elle signa le papier.

« Puis-je savoir sur quel document vais-je apposer ma signature ? S'il s'agit de mes aveux pour crime lèse-majesté pour défaut de ponctualité qui me condamne à la décapitation sans aucune autre forme de procès, j'aimerai être au courant »

Hermione entendit sa mère s'étouffer d'outrage et elle croisa pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, la comtesse croisa le regard du prince. Il avait un sourire mauvais mais elle eut l'impression que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rieur.

« Ma Dame, vous allez signer le traité d'alliance avec la France qui implique notre mariage prochain, dit simplement Drago »

Après qu'Hermione eut signé, Drago lui tendit son bras.

« Ma chère, permettez-moi de vous emmener dans le parc de Poudlard, maintenant que le soleil est revenu parmi nous. »

Hermione saisit le bras de son promis. Le silence fut de rigueur avant d'atteindre le hall de Poudlard. La future princesse d'Ecosse frissonna en repensant à son arrivée dans ce hall qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi glacial qu'au premier regard. Puis la jeune femme risqua un regard vers le jeune homme à son bras. Il était beau. Très beau. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son front, indisciplinés. Ses traits étaient fins, et Hermione eut l'envie de glisser ses mains sur ses joues, contre l'arrête de son nez… Puis elle se ressaisit. Elle était stupide ! Bien sûr qu'il était envoûtant, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux. Il n'était pas gentil, il n'était pas un homme qu'elle pouvait aimer… Hermione pensa à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle venait de bafouer les derniers mots de son père… Une vague de tristesse la submergea… Elle aurait dû épouser celui qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait dû épouser Ronald !

« Vous devez sans doute chercher les mots pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle à votre Roi chéri. Qu'il soit sans crainte, il n'aura pas lieu tout de suite. Je dois d'abord m'assurer qu'il ne vous a pas souillée. L'idée de passer après lui me révulse déjà, la coupa Drago de ses songes.

-Ce serait dommage que ce dégoût fausse la comparaison, ricana Hermione cynique. Quoique l'idée de passer après tout le royaume d'Ecosse me révulse également.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire pour empêcher les jeunes damoiselles en détresse de tomber dans mes bras, me jeter un sort ? »

Et Hermione rit du ridicule de la situation. Le fait que Drago ait cru toutes ces rumeurs était réellement comique ! Elle rit tant qu'elle ne vit pas le fugace sourire tendre étirer les lèvres du prince.

« J'avais pensé à vous lancer une malédiction jusqu'à la quatrième génération, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aillais également punir nos enfants, dit Hermione en essuyant les larmes vestiges de son fou-rire.

-Je suis ravi d'être témoin de votre loyauté envers la couronne d'Ecosse, souffla Drago surpris de ses propos. Mon père a organisé des jeux afin de célébrer nos fiançailles, dans deux jours. Nous nous verrons ce soir, vous êtes conviées à la table royale. Lady Astoria ! Que vous êtes charmante ! »

Et le prince laissa sa promise en plan au milieu du parc. Hermione, abasourdie par les contradictions des dernières phrases du prince, décida de poursuivre son exploration du parc. La jeune femme pensa qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tomba sous le charme du prince sinon elle serait destinée à souffrir toute sa vie…

 **oOOo**

Le soleil brillait sur l'Ecosse en ce premier jour de Septembre. Hermione admirait les reflets roux des arbres sur la montagne, tandis que Luna la coiffait. La jeune comtesse était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de voir ses fiançailles officielles. Harry lui avait écrit une lettre pour s'enquérir des états âmes de son amie une fois qu'il sut que l'alliance était approuvée. Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas… C'était trop facile pour lui, de vendre sa meilleure amie et de s'inquiéter une fois la chose faite ! De plus qu'il avait eu la chance de réussir un mariage d'amour ! Alors qu'elle en était ainsi privée et de sa faute ! Mais en même temps elle avait hâte de découvrir les coutumes écossaises. Luna lui avait parlé des diverses épreuves qui composaient les Highlands Games et Hermione doutait de leurs véracités. Des hommes pouvaient laisser des troncs d'arbres, et c'était elle la sorcière ? Tout bonnement impossible.

En ce jour particulier, Hermione portait une robe bleue nuit, renvoyait la même image que le soir du banquet. La toilette était légère, ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos et la jeune femme semblait ainsi flotter dans les airs. Ses grands yeux noisettes semblaient avoir retrouvés un éclat rieur. Hermione se trouvait jolie. Elle fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflant qu'elle espérait qu'un certain prince la trouva jolie également. Elle croisa le regard de Luna et ce dernier la déstabilisa encore une fois. Sa dame de chambre et amie à la cour d'Ecosse semblait tout connaître du dilemme intérieur qui secouait la jeune comtesse. Luna posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, en signe de soutien quand on toqua à la porte. Le valet Dobby s'introduisit dans les appartements de la comtesse, lui informant que sa calèche était prête.

Le château de Blair était d'un blanc éclatant et contrastait énormément au milieu de la verdure et de l'orangé des arbres. De nombreux athlètes ainsi que les membres des grandes familles étaient déjà arrivés. Hermione, qui était toujours accompagnée de Luna, vit le comte Blaise s'approcher vivement d'elles.

« Bienvenue au château de Blair. Vous êtes attendue dans le parc à l'arrière de château Ma Lady. Les épreuves de jeux se dérouleront à cet endroit. J'espère que cela vous plaira il s'agit d'une coutume qui tient au cœur des Ecossais, déclara Blaise »

Puis le jeune comte repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Le château de Blair appartient au clan Murray depuis des générations. La mère de Blaise épousa le 8ème comte d'Atholl, mais avait déjà un fils de son premier mariage avec un prince italien. Le couple n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant, et comme le comte eut élevé Blaise comme son propre fils, John Murray déclara peu de temps avant sa mort que Blaise serait son héritier légitime et appartiendrait au clan Murray. Le jeune comte fut très attristé de la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. C'est dans ces circonstances que Blaise et le Prince sont devenus de grands amis, expliqua Luna.

-Tu connais beaucoup de chose sur le comte, Luna, la tutoya Hermione.

-Blaise est très gentil, c'est un bon ami, sourit Luna. Droit devant nous, il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson et de Daphné Greengrass, la sœur d'Astoria, respectivement les files des comtes de Mar et de Dunbar, des comtés presqu'aussi vieux que la famille royale. Si vous ne voulez pas d'histoire, n'en faites pas des ennemies.

-Je vais suivre ton conseil, j'ai déjà bien assez d'ennemis ainsi. »

Un valet leur indiqua l'endroit où elles pourraient assister aux jeux et Hermione fut impressionnée. En effet, les lanceurs de troncs n'étaient pas seulement une légende racontée par Luna des vrais hommes lançaient de vrais troncs. Certains même lançaient de véritables poids en l'air et Hermione admira leur force. Elle fut époustouflée devant la grâce et la puissance des danseuses. Les mélodies jouées par les cornemuses écorchaient plus les oreilles que le clavecin, à son humble avis, mais Hermione se sentait bien dans cette environnement festif et toute l'angoisse ressentie plus tôt dans la matinée s'était évanouie. Inconsciemment, elle observait la foule de nobles afin de croiser le regard orage de son promis. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Drago parmi eux.

Néanmoins, il y avait du mouvement du côté du tir à la corde. Puis le comte Blaise, accompagné du Prince, surgit de la tente installée à côté du terrain de jeu.

« Mes Dames, mes Sires, j'ai organisé ces jeux en l'honneur de mes fiançailles avec la comtesse de Champagne, Hermione Granger. J'espère que vous apprécier cette journée et laissez-nous, moi ami Blaise et moi-même vous divertir en participant à l'épreuve du tir à la corde, déclara Drago. »

La foule l'applaudit, et Hermione, ravit d'être ici, souriait au prince radieuse. Lorsque ce dernier croisa son regard, un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres. Le Prince s'approcha de la tribune dans laquelle Hermione était installée, et plus il s'approchait plus le cœur de la jeune femme frappait fort dans sa poitrine. Puis Drago s'inclina, lui sourit et se tourna vers la cadette des Greengrass.

« Ma Lady Astoria, puis-je être honoré de vos faveurs. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Mon Dieu qu'elle était stupide, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse sinon elle courait à sa perte. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Hermione ressentit une fois de plus la solitude s'insinuer en elle. Elle était indubitablement seule. Luna ne pouvait comprendre la tristesse qui l'emparait. Elle était ici chez elle, entourée d'amis. Hermione ne savait d'ailleurs si elle avait déjà eu un seul ami, Harry l'ayant trahie et Ginevra ne répondant à ses lettres. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à écrire au comte Ronald également cela lui briserait trop le cœur… Hermione se désintéressa du tournoi de tir à la corde et contempla une fois de plus les danseuses. Elle était émerveillée par la justesse de leurs gestes, subjuguée chaque fois que leurs pieds frappaient la scène en évitant les épées.

« Ce sont les danses des Highlands, tout est question de port de bras, d'entrechats, de pieds tournés en dehors. Elles présentent très peu de déplacements, la priorité étant donnée aux jeux de jambes très rapides, dit Tom Jédusor, la coupant dans sa contemplation des danseuses.

-Je n'espérais plus vous voir Monsieur Jédusor. Etes-vous dans les parages après chaque humiliation du Prince à mon égard ?

-Mon devoir est de veiller au bien être des sujets du royaume de France, Ma Dame. Je crois qu'en dépit de votre mariage prochain, je serai toujours votre preux chevalier, si je puis me le permettre.

-Où étiez-vous lors des deux semaines précédentes alors ? J'aurai eu besoin d'un allié pour vaincre ma solitude… souffla Hermione déçue.

-Le Roi Lucius m'eut envoyé m'entretenir avec mon confrère au royaume d'Angleterre. Il craint une offensive de l'usurpateur Grindelwald. En effet Lucius a offert la main d'une sœur de sa femme à un prétendu héritier de feu sa majesté Dumbledore. Grindelwald se sent donc en danger et craint une rébellion… Tandis que Malefoy ne souhaite pas de guerre, faute d'armée… Je ne suis rentré que pour rédiger les documents d'alliance avec le roi Harry et j'ai encore eu peu de temps pour moi. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne souhaitais pas vous délaisser.

-Vous êtes pardonné Monsieur Jédusor, je comprends bien que la situation autour de nous est bien compliquée et beaucoup plus importante que mes états d'âmes.

-Détrompez-vous Dame Hermione, vous êtes la clé de la paix… Si vous vous enfuyiez demain, je crois que nous serions au bord du gouffre, dit Jédusor d'une voix grave.

-Je ne compte pas faillir à mes devoirs, Monsieur Jédusor. J'ai juste peur que jamais le prince Drago ne soit respectueux envers moi et notre mariage à venir…

-Ma Dame, je souhaiterai que vous sachiez que je serai toujours là pour vous. Je respectais et appréciais énormément votre père, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup…

-C'est là le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire Monsieur Jédusor, sourit Hermione émue.

-Monsieur Jédusor, ma chère Hermione, les interrompit Drago, je crois que vous n'avez pas assisté à notre victoire au tir à la corde. Cependant j'aimerai que vous nous honoriez de votre grâce, ma Lady, en effectuant l'une de ses danses des Highlands.

-Sauf votre respect, je n'ai jamais effectué de tels enchainements, ce serait ridicule, tenta Hermione.

-Vous ne feriez pas honneur à votre fiancé ? se moqua Drago.

-Courage Dame Hermione, lui lança Jédusor lorsque la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea en direction de l'estrade. »

Une jeune danseuse chuchota à la comtesse de suivre ses pas pour débuter, et la mélodie de cornemuse s'éleva dans les airs. Les enchainements d'Hermione étaient maladroits et elle entendit de nombreux rires dans la foule. Puis elle croisa les regards de Luna et de Jédusor, ses alliés dans cette fosse aux serpents. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus assurés et la jeune femme prit du plaisir à danser comme les danseuses qu'elle avait admiré toute la journée. Elle semblait voler et un grand sourire étira son visage, ses boucles tombant éparses autour de son visage, et ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que la musique accélérait. Hermione évoluait dans une bulle de notes et de plénitude. A la fin du morceau, Hermione essoufflée se perdit dans d'immenses orbes orageux, qui la regardait avec espièglerie. Son éternel rictus moqueur aux lèvres, Drago l'applaudit, et Hermione lui renvoya un sourire victorieux et mutin. Il était charmant certes, mais Hermione n'était pas de celles qui se laissait faire, surtout quand on l'humiliait. Le prince ne savait pas à qui il s'était attaqué.

« Vous êtes pleine de ressources Lady Hermione, je crois que je vais continuer de parier sur vous, déclara Blaise énigmatique. »

 **oOOo**

Avec la reprise des cours, je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre dans une quinzaine de jours.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne reprise !

Bisous

Lixette


End file.
